Where Dreams May Lead
by TearsFromTheMoon
Summary: Turkey starts having dreams of Romania after seeing him at a meeting; TurkeyxRomania, slightly BulgariaxRomania.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

**Author`s note:** If some of you have read the fic `Islamic Nights`, then you will know what this is about. BUT, I`ve decided to rewrite it because I think it`s incomplete. The first three chapters will be almost the same as in the original fic, but things will change starting with chapter 4. The story will be longer too. So I`m hoping that this fanfic will be better than the original. If not, then I really am a bad writter; but since I don`t make a living out of this and just write for pleasure, it shouldn`t be such a tragedy :).

Now, on with the story!

* * *

"Dudes, now that all the chairs have been filled by people from all corners of the Earth, I say we can start the World Meeting! Today we`ll be talking about Economy and what we can do to make it work!" said a very eager America. "Here`s what we`ll do: we`ll build in each country some of this giant thingies with propellers Japan kept mentioning about, then we…"

_This guy is starting to get on my nerves_, thought Sadik Adnan, sitting at the table beside the other nations. The meeting has just begun and Turkey was already bored. He wasn`t even interested in what the "Hero" was going to say next. He started to look at the persons around the table. There was an empty chair where Canada probably was, since few people could actually see him, France sitting near with his "Rape Face" directed towards Britain, some Asians (China, South Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong), Belgium with her brother Netherlands, scary Russia, Spain, Jerkules (Greece) sleeping as usual, the Italian brothers bickering, Germany writing something on his papers, Bulgaria and…

Sadik was staring at a person from across the table that looked familiar in a strange way, but didn`t know who could be. _Why haven`t I noticed him by now? Maybe because I was busy talking with Japan before the meeting started._

"Hey champ, who is that guy beside Bulgaria?" he asked Kiku from his left.

"Oh, you are asking about the one dressed in a red trench coat and wearing a small hat? That would be Romania" answered Japan.

_Romania? I haven`t seen him since he declared his Independence a long time ago! He sure changed since then_, said Turkey to himself. The Romania he knew from his days as the Ottoman Empire was just a small lad with shabby clothes, but with a fiery temper when provoked. Turkey smiled as he remembered some of the tantrums the child use to have and how hard it was to control him. Now he turned into a charming young man with shaggy strawberry blond hair, eyes the color of blood, a pearl-like earring on his left ear and a small fang on the left side of his mouth. _I never knew red would fit him so well_, said Turkey dreamily, then tried to get out of his daze. _What has gotten into me? Since when is that troublemaker charming anyway? I must be going nuts._ But the more he looks at him, the more intrigued he becomes by his persona. He couldn`t put his finger on it, but Romania has that "something" that tells you to look at him. _He is quite handsome after all, in a strange way…_ he didn`t dare finish THAT thought. _STOP with this MADNESS already! GRRR, I must stop thinking of him like that! I need some fresh air._

Luckily, America decided to have a break shortly after. Sadik rose from his chair and walked out of the room in a hurry. He stood outside of the building for a while admiring the view. They have decided to have the meeting in Paris, of all places. _Hmpff, the sassy atmosphere from this city is getting to my head. Maybe that`s why I don`t feel like myself today._ Eventually, he returned to the chamber, only to find Romania talking in a corner with Bulgaria and laughing at a joke he just said. _He has a nice laugh._

"Okay everybody, the break is over so please take your seats so we can continue from were we left" said America. "So, where were we? Ah, yes, as I was saying earlier…"

After a few more hours of boredom, the meeting has finally finished and everybody could go home.

"Don`t forget, the second meeting will be after five weeks in Vienna!"

"Yes, yes, we know America" said Britain before leaving the room, a cunning France sneaking behind him.

Sadik couldn`t wait to have a hot bath when he gets home. It has been a long day indeed. _My back hurts like hell._

* * *

Back in Turkey, after a long bath and a hot meal, Sadik returned to his chambers and started getting ready for bed. Undressing himself, but letting his pants on, he climbed in his bed and closed his eyes.

That night he dreamed of a pair of red eyes belonging to a person that was in bed with him, naked. The male, as it appears to be, was kissing him while his hands were running all over his body. Sadik moans as the man slowly starts kissing his bare chest, then goes south until he reaches his navel, licking that area in a sensual way. For a moment, those red eyes were staring at him, before the man opened his mouth and engulfed his cock with it. Sadik was tossing in bed as that talented mouth continued to suck him until all rational thoughts left him. All there was left were him and the strange male that was driving him to oblivion. He was slowly reaching his peak, and with a scream he came, spreading his seeds in the man`s mouth. "VLAD!" The male drank all of it, then raised his head to look at him with his red eyes, a smile on his face as he licked his lips. "I`m glad you remember me, my conqueror."

* * *

Turkey woke with a start, perspiration on his body and his underwear wet from the dream. He looked around the room to see if someone else was here, but there was no one else beside himself. Sadik calmed his breathing and looked down to see the evidence of what has happened during the night. _I can`t believe I had a wet dream! This hasn`t happened in a long time._

With a sigh, he steps out of bed and heads to the bathroom to clean himself.

His home is more like a palace than an ordinary house, with a big bedroom for him, four guest rooms, a grand bathroom, a dining room, a library, wine cellars, a gym, a entertainment room, a kitchen in which he never enters (having servants bringing food to him in his chambers instead), chambers where his servants and concubines are currently living (he considers having a number of women living under the same roof with him something normal, since the palace was big enough for all of them and they were happy with the idea anyway) and other rooms not worth mentioning. A garden with fountains from place to place and orange trees that block the hot Sun rays surrounds the building. Guards were in and outside of the palace doing their rightful job.

Almost every room in his home has a bathroom, but this time Turkey feels like using the bigger one instead. Only he and some servants that maintain it have access to it. This bathroom is luxurious in every way. It resembles a not too deep square-shaped swimming pool with taps in one end and a small fountain in the middle (the fountain consists of an alabaster basin supported by the figures of twelve lions in white marble, much like the Fountain of Lions in Alhambra). Mosaic paintings of exotic birds and flowers are on the walls. Behind the pool there is a large stained glass that allows sunlight to bathe the room in harmonious colors.

Sadik lets the water fill the pool and steps in it after letting his dirty pants and underwear on the floor. He starts cleaning himself with a sponge and aromatic soap then relaxes after a while in the calm water. His thoughts lead him to his dream from last night. Who was in bed with him? That naked stranger that made him feel so aroused and eager for more of his touch.

Then it hits him.

Those red eyes… Only two persons that he knows have those eyes, and one of them isn`t even a nation anymore.

_Oh, fuck._

He had a wet dream about Vlad Ionescu, the Romanian he saw at the meeting!

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi, violence, rape

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

Sitting at one of the balconies of the hotel he is currently staying at, Sadik is smoking a cigarette and admiring Vienna from above. He would have preferred a nargileh, but there were none in this city. Letting the evening air and the smell of smoke calm him, he is thinking of the meeting from tomorrow. Five weeks have passed since that night and all this time his mind has been on the blonde Romanian. Five long, sleepless weeks. Yes, he slept quite well that one night, but after that he couldn`t keep his eyes closed for long without feeling like something was missing in his life. He has his palace, his women, good food and sweets whenever he likes and STILL there is something or someone that should have been there all along. He bedded all his concubines by now, even looked for other beautiful females, but no one attracts him anymore. He figured that he has developed some sort of obsession towards the Romanian these past weeks and the only way to regain his normal life is to bed him and be done with it. _It`s because he`s changed that much, that`s all. I`m glad I wasn`t attracted to him when he was younger. He was just a pain in the butt back then. Tomorrow I`ll get what I want from him and hopefully this stupid crush will end._ With that in mind, Turkey puts out the cigarette and returns to his room to try to get a few hours of sleep before the much awaited day arrives.

* * *

"Welcome back, everyone! Because we covered most of the topics last time, this meeting will be much shorter. And, let me remind you, summer is about to start so I say we take a break from all the meetings and have fun at the beach or whatever you like to do on holidays. That means we won`t see each other for three whole months! Isn`t that cool?"

This time Sadik wasn`t paying attention to what America was saying for a different reason. His eyes were the entire time on the Romanian sitting at the table between Britain and Bulgaria. As the meeting ended, he stood from the table and went towards him before he could walk away.

"Hello there, Vlad. I haven`t seen you in a while." Romania was a little taken aback by the mysterious smile he wore.

"Hi Turkey. Um, can I help you with something?"

"Ah, yes. I would like to have a word with you if that`s okay."

"Sure. I`ll be right back Bogdan" he said to Bulgaria.

"In private. This is going to take a while, so I believe it`s better not to let your friend here wait for you for too long" Sadik said, not even looking at Bulgaria.

"Fine. You go ahead, ok? I`ll call you later" Romania said to his neighbor. Bogdan looked at Turkey with suspicious eyes, but nodded and left the two alone in the room.

"I want you to follow me to another room so no one could hear us." Before Vlad could say a word, Sadik wrapped his left arm around the smaller man`s back and guided him towards a room that was not as big as the one where the meeting had taken place.

"Stop pushing me, I don`t like it. We`re here, now what is this all about?" Romania turned towards Sadik, only to see him locking the door behind them. "What are you doing? Now you are starting to creep me out."

"Now that we`re finally alone, I`m going to tell you about what you did to me these past weeks" said Turkey calmly while slowly advancing towards him.

"What? I haven`t done anything to you! Now let me out!" demanded Vlad.

"Sure you haven`t, that`s why I couldn`t sleep more than a few hours every night without waking up and searching the bedroom to see if you`re there, couldn`t let a day pass without thinking about you, couldn`t even have sex with a woman without your darn name staying on my lips and for me to contain myself in the last moment FROM SAYING IT WHEN I REACH MY CLIMAX!" Turkey spoke quite calmly at the beginning, but the volume of his voice rose until he practically shouted the last words. All this time he didn`t cease his advancing towards the thunderstruck Romanian who was walking backwards without taking his eyes off him.

"I don`t know what you`re talking about! You must have gone mad!" Vlad has had enough of this and reaches for his sword. Good thing he still has it with him.

"Ah, so it`s back to the old days then? Good, I haven`t gotten in a good fight in a while." Vlad took out his sword and Sadik did the same with his curve-bladed one. "Prepare yourself then" and with that Sadik swung his sword towards Romania`s head. Vlad was quick enough to block it in time. They fought for a while, both with a different kind of fury and neither leaving the other an opening.

"I see you`ve gotten better at this. You`ve always been a good fighter from what I remember, but I`ll always have the upper hand in the end" Turkey said with a smirk while still attacking the other.

"What`s your point? I`m Independent now, I won`t let you take any more territories!" Romania was getting angry. He attacked his opponent with even more fury than before.

"You don`t get it, don`t you?" said Sadik before clashing his sword with the Romanian`s. Both swords were in front of their faces, neither advancing or withdrawing. "I don`t" Sadik pushed Romania with his foot; "want" Vlad regained his balance and prepared to strike; "your territories" Turkey blocked it and went for the chest; "I want" the other got out of the way, but realized that he was near the wall; "YOU!" With a powerful blow, Sadik throws both swords on the ground, then pushes the smaller nation to the wall with his body and crushes their mouths together. He moans as he ravages the others mouth with his lips and teeth, distracting him enough to rip his clothes open, buttons falling on the floor. Romania regains his senses and starts struggling to get free from his hold, but Sadik would have none of it. He slams him on the floor, then binds his arms above his head with an Austrian flag found near.

Vlad lets out a pained moan as his head hits the hard floor, his hat falling beside him. He doesn`t know what`s going on around him anymore. All he knows is that he must find a way to escape.

Sadik rips the clothes around the smaller nation`s abdomen until he finds bare skin, then reaches for the belt.

"No, no… Don`t do this… Please!" Romania begs in a frightened voice.

Turkey finished undressing him and is staring at the naked Romanian from under him. Vlad lies there unmoving, only his chest rising and lowering with his breathing, his eyes ajar. _He looks so delicious like this._

"You are mine." Sadik lets his pants drop to the ground and covers his cock with saliva. He bends over him and places the younger ones legs over his shoulders for a better penetration.

"Please don`t… I beg you…"

With one thrust he enters Vlad completely.

"AAAHH!" Romania yells at the intrusion, while Sadik stays still for a moment, enjoying the sensation.

"You are so tight, little one…" Turkey started moving back and forward in slow motion, moaning when entering back in that hot cavern, hands caressing the skin anywhere. Blood is dripping from the hole, creating lubrication. He slowly goes faster after a while, Vlad`s whimpers turning into sounds of pleasure. The smaller nation is trying to stop the sounds from coming out by biting his bottom lip. Reaching his peak, Romania lets out a loud mewl to his shame and releases his fluids on their stomachs. Sadik growls and marks Vlad`s neck with his teeth as he comes soon after. He doesn`t move for a moment, just listening to the others heartbeat and calming his breath. He raises his head to look at the Romanian, only to see him passed out.

"Must have been too much for him," he murmurs. He looks at the disheveled appearance of Vlad and thinks of what to do next. He cleans himself and Romania and arranges their clothes as much as he can, then picks up the limp body and goes into the street towards the hotel.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

Just thought to write down a little bit of information on each character`s personality:

**Turkey (Sadik Adnan):** Once a great empire, Turkey has a competitive nature and is quite stubborn. He likes to have things and persons that `sparked` his interest around him and often brings them to his palace. Charismatic and passionate, he likes to be around people and gets very overprotective over the ones that are important for him. He takes care and loves everything he `owns`, even considering his friends being something of his, and cherishes them in different ways and degrees. Usually friendly, he sometimes has outbursts in which he loses control and does things he doesn`t realize, scaring the others away.

**Romania (Vlad Ionescu): **A friendly, cheerful and also mischievous person. Optimistic and a bit naive, he likes to see the good part in each situation and individual. Having had many battles in his youth (he even fought The Ottoman Empire for a few centuries and managed to halt the Turkish advance into Central Europe), he developed more slowly than the other countries and barely reached adulthood. Romania is very skilled in magic and knows some spells by heart (usually using them to get out of trouble, or just to annoy others). Romania has a romantic side and dreams of meeting someone that would love and cherish him most ardently.

**Bulgaria (Bogdan ****Georgiev****):** Romania`s best friend and neighbour. More mature, he looks after his friend and tries to keep him from getting into trouble. His feelings towards Romania grow into something more than friendship in time.

So there you have it. I hope this will be helpful for the upcoming chapters.

* * *

Vlad opens his eyes with a groan. _Is this my bed? It`s too soft. Why does my head hurt so much_? He tries to raise himself in a sitting position but immediately regrets it. _My bottom is killing me! What happened to me? _Then he remembers his encounter with Turkey. _That jerk raped me and brought me here. But where am I? _He looks around to find out it is a beautiful and spacious bedroom. The room is decorated in warm shades of red, beige and orange. He is sitting on a king-size bed that looks like the ones from Medieval Age with red sheets, many pillows and transparent curtains all around. There are two armchairs and a sofa of beige color, an orange Persian carpet the size of the room, a bedside table with a lamp near the bed, a wardrobe with an oval mirror, a TV, some apartment plants, another door that probably leads to a bathroom, a small window, a few paintings on the walls, three crystal chandeliers that give a warm yellow glow to the chamber and a balcony with the entrance blocked by a orange curtain.

Vlad admires the room for a few minutes, then slowly gets out of bed and goes to the balcony. The cool night air reaches him and he wraps his arms around himself to try warming up. He realizes that he is dressed in what resembles a iie (a Romanian traditional blouse) that ends above his knees, left a bit loose on the shoulders by the cord at the chest, and a pair of boxers. He is also barefoot. _No wonder I feel cold, that guy ruined my clothes and put me in this! Where did he get it anyway? I don`t think he went to my country to buy one._ Romania looks at the city that lies below the second floor from where he is standing. _It appears I`m in Turkey`s country…_

"I was afraid for a moment that you will jump off." The Romanian turns around to find a smirking Turkey behind him, leaning casually against the wall with his hands around his chest.

_Romania:_ "Why am I here you sadist?"

_Turkey:_ "Ouch, you`re hurting me by calling me that. I haven`t done anything bad to you, yet."

_Romania:_ "You raped me and abducted me! What do you call that?"

_Turkey:_ "Don`t tell me you didn`t enjoy it a bit?" asks Sadik as he comes closer. Vlad blushes and takes a step back.

_Romania:_ "Don`t come any closer! I ask you again, why am I here?"

_Turkey:_ "You`re in my country because I brought you here. You are my guest and I will treat you kindly as long as you`ll be respectful towards me." Sadik is standing now face to face with an angry Romanian.

_Romania:_ "Respectful? You must be kidding! You can`t keep me here, I`ll escape from this place one way or another!"

_Turkey:_ "You can try, but there are guards everywhere in this palace and in the gardens. There are even two outside your door."

_Romania:_ "What? I`m not going to let you keep me prisoner here!"

_Turkey:_ "And what will you do? Turn into a bat and fly away?"

_Romania:_ "I`m not a vampire and you know it!"

_Turkey:_ "Can`t even take a joke? It`s so fun to tease you. You`re just like when you were younger."

_Romania:_ "I`m not a child anymore!"

_Turkey:_ "Then stop acting like one. You must be hungry, after all you slept a whole day. I`ll tell a servant to bring you dinner in this chamber."

_Romania:_ "Servant, guards, palace? What kind of place is this?" asks Vlad.

_Turkey:_ "I like my home to be in the style of the ones from the period when I was the Ottoman Empire. You`ll get used to it" he says with a wink.

_Romania:_ "Not funny. Next you`ll tell me that you have a Harem, right?" A blush starts forming on Sadik`s face, but is partly hidden by the mask.

_Turkey:_ "That will be none of your business! I`ll go talk to the servant to bring your food and let you rest for tonight" says Sadik as he turns to leave.

_Romania:_ "I still don`t know why I`m really here." Turkey turns his head a bit to look at him over the shoulder.

_Turkey:_ "You`re here because I started having an obsession with you these past weeks. I don`t want any of your lands, I only want you to stay here with me. That means you`ll not go back to your country for some time."

_Romania:_ "NO, this must be a joke! You CAN`T keep me here! I`m a NATION! I have work to do and I need to take care of my country!" Vlad is getting more furious by the minute. Who does the guy think he is?

_Turkey:_ "I`ll make sure your country is doing well in your absence. We could at least have a very good financial relationship" he responds with a smirk.

_Romania:_ "You arrogant son of a… Oof!" Turkey grabs him by the garment and pulls him until they are nose to nose.

_Turkey:_ "What did I tell you about respect, hmm? How about another rough sex to teach you a lesson." Romania pales at this.

_Romania:_ "No, not that! It still hurts from the last time!"

_Turkey:_ "Then you`ll better keep in mind not to insult me again" Sadik releases him and steps aside. "My bedroom is next to yours. If you try anything to escape, I`ll know about it." With those words said he steps out of the room, leaving Vlad behind at the balcony.

_Romania:_ "What have I gotten myself into?" he asks himself without getting an answer.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

_I can`t believe I`ve managed to escape that place!_, Vlad thinks to himself while still running.

He stood for two more days at the palace and in that time the only people that visited his room were young boys that delivered food or cleaned the room. Some of them were quiet, others made small talk in broken English and asked him if he wants anything else (his freedom was out of the question). He wondered why Turkey haven`t come to visit after the day he woke up, but after asking one of the servants about him the answer he got was that "the master isn`t at the palace. He has some business to attend to and won`t be back until tomorrow." So he started planning a way to escape. When night came he put one of the plants on the balcony and (with a spell) transfigured it into a ladder to climb down, after making sure no guards were nearby. He used the same method to climb over the gate and now he was free to return to his country.

Romania was near Istambul (he left from Ankara) when he stopped at an abandoned house to rest.

_It`s almost morning. I should sleep during the day and keep going during the night. I`m not gonna risk being seen._ And with that in mind he sat on the crumpled mattress he found in one of the chambers and closed his eyes.

* * *

His stomach woke him up in the afternoon. He sat groggily on the mattress and searched for the bag of food he had brought with him. Vlad listened to the sounds of people from the streets while eating a pie, when he caught a conversation that made him attentive.

"Do you think Abi will arrive at Sofia on time for the meeting? When I phoned him he said he was still at the border between Bulgaria and Turkey and that traffic is heavy because the frontier guards are very precautious and are searching everywhere" said a woman to her friend.

"Why is that? Has something happened?" asked the other.

"He said that they are looking for a fugitive that wants to go towards Bulgaria. He also mentioned that there are a lot of guards on the whole border, even between Turkey and Greece!"

Vlad may not know a lot of Turkish but he understood the fact that a lot of guards were blocking his path. _Well, looks like Turkey found out of my disappearance and made some adjustments. He even has some friends from security. How am I going to head towards my country now?_ He thought for a few moments. He decided to go towards Greece on the Aegean Sea and then try to reach Bulgaria from there. _Maybe he didn`t think that I could go that way too._

* * *

Romania managed to arrive in Greece after sneaking in a cargo ship and made his way towards Athens. He arrived at about 5 o`clock in the morning in front of Heracles`s house and knocked at the door. _I hope he is at home and that he doesn`t mind guests at a time like this_, thought Vlad.

After opening the door, Greece was quite surprised when he saw him. Vlad was still wearing the iie that was given to him the first day by Sadik, only that it was a bit dirty, not to mention that his hair was a mess and he looked like he had run a marathon.

"Romania, is that you? What happened?" Greece asked in his usual voice.

"Hi, Heracles. Sorry to bother you at this inappropriate hour…" started Vlad.

"No problem, I wasn`t sleeping. I usually stay awake at night and think about things. So, what about you?"

_So that`s why Greece is usually so sleepy during daytime_, thinks Romania. "Well, I escaped from Turkey`s palace after he…" He didn`t get to continue his sentence because a wide eyed Heracles grabbs his hand and pulls him inside before shutting the door.

"What has that BASTARD done THIS time?" speaks Greece in an unusual way that almost frightens Vlad. "Is he after you?"

"Yes," says Romania with a timid voice.

"Is he coming here in this moment?" Heracles asks, still in a high voice.

"No, at least, I don`t think so…" continues Vlad.

Greece seems to calm down after this. "I see. I will go in the kitchen and make ourselves some coffee, then you can tell me everything that happened. In the meantime you can go in the bathroom and wash yourself. I`ll get you some clean clothes first" says Greece before disappearing in the house, muttering something about bastards not minding their own business.

"Thanks" says Romania, following him in the hallway. Heracles`s home resembles some of the houses from the time of Gods, with white columns and marble statues surrounding the place. The walls were adorned with frescoes representing battles, some ornate vases were scattered in the corners and of course, a lot of cats of different colors and sizes were all over the place. _No one will ever let go of their past_, thinks Vlad to himself. Of course, he also has pictures of heroes and kings from his country`s past on the walls of his home, even some from the time of his father, Daciah.

After he receives a shirt and a pair of pants from Greece, he goes into the shower and starts relaxing, trying to forget the present for a few moments.

To Be Continued...

* * *

(**Author`s note:** I think that the personified countries have some tipe of super speed, or something like that. There was that episode in Hetalia where Vash was running after Italy because he was walking on his territory with almost no clothes on. I find it surprising, even for a country, to cross two countries [Switzerland and France] in a single night, by foot. I mean, there are hundreds, if not thousands of kilometers, right? There are still distances between cities, even if the respective countries are neighbours. So, letting the dillema aside, let`s presume that Romania has the same ability to travel by foot as Veneziano does, but slower [because no one can beat Italy when it comes to running :))]


	5. Chapter 5

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

**Author`s note: Thank you all for the reviews! This chapter is going to be a bit boring because it contains only conversation between Vlad and Heracles, so I`m going to post two chapters at once.**

** Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Sorry for my behavior earlier, but as probably know, I`m not on good terms with Turkey these days" says Heracles while sitting on a sofa with Vlad, both with cups of coffee in their hands. "Now how about telling me what happened?"

And Romania started telling his story. Greece waited until he finished before speaking.

"Hm, it seems that Turkey doesn`t want your country, but you as a person."

"Yes, at least that`s what he told me," responded Vlad. There was a moment of silence, each with his own thought, before Heracles decided to speak.

"We were both under The Ottoman Empire`s domination, known as Turkey in our days, the only difference is that it came a time when I have become his lover."

Romania was speechless for a few minutes after this disclosure. "You, and him… Lovers?"

"Yes, it may appear unbelievable, but there is a fine line between the two. You can easily go from hate to love and the opposite without realizing it. Of course, I had grown up while still being under his rule. I`ve felt only hate for him during that time, but it developed into something more in my teenage years. I`ve started to acknowledge his determination and the power he gained after each victory, the way his body would move with each strike and the sensations you are given while you feel him gazing at you from under his mask. I started seeing him as a masterpiece, as a God that could not be defeated. And I hated him with even more passion for that. It all changed for me in a night when he came from a battle. He was wearing his armor that had blood in some places and he was furious that the battle hadn`t been the way he had planned. I offered to take off his armor and bandage his wounds, if he had any, and something in the way he stared at me should have been enough of a warning, but I didn`t know what would happen. He smirked and lifted his hands as an invitation, and I went to do the task." There was a pause as Romania waited for Greece to continue. "After the armor was off, he grabbed me by the arms and pushed me into a wall. I tried to scream and kick him off but he held me firmly and pressed his lips to mine. After some struggling I started to kiss back with as much force as I could muster. It looked more like a competition in another`s eye. Then we started shredding our clothes from our bodies and you can imagine what came next. The next day I though that he did what he did just to get rid of his anger, but after that day he started to visit me in my room. It looked strange at that time. After our lovemaking he would tell me stories and other things about himself, then I would tell him some in return. But all things must come to an end..."

"What happened then?" asks Vlad.

"Well, my people wanted independence. We could have remained lovers after my freedom, but he was too upset with me. That and the fact that we were, and still are too stubborn for the `relationship` to have worked. It was complicated. But even if we still can`t stand each other nowadays, that doesn`t mean that we won`t stay beside the other. You could call us frenemies." Greece finished his story and took a sip of his coffee. Vlad was looking at nothing, deep in through.

"You would be good for him" Heracles says unexpectedly.

"Pardon?" asks a startled Romania.

"I`m thinking that it would be better for both of you if you could give him a chance. I know you for quite some time, and while Sadik is tough and too stubborn for his own good, you are more gentle and friendly. I`m not saying that you are not a fighter, but you were always happy with what you had, while Sadik always wanted more from what others had to offer. You were still young when you gained your independence and wouldn`t think more of him than being your enemy. He doesn`t conquer other countries anymore, but you could at least turn him into a better person" explains Greece.

"Now why should I do that? Yes, I like to see the good in people and give then another chance, but could I even begin to like someone that has abducted and RAPED me?" exclaims Vlad outraged.

Heracles sighs. "Being a country in never easy. We`ve seen battles, some more then others, we`ve had allies that have become enemies and vice versa, we swore to never forgive the ones that destroyed and changed us, but in the end they become our best friends. Sadik forced himself on me as he did on you, the difference was that I somehow started to like him by that time. He has a bad habit of getting what he wants by force and acting before thinking. I`m not saying that you should fall for him, only that you should try to see him as a person" says Heracles.

"But does HE see me as a person? Or just a toy to be played with until he gets tired of and then throws away?" asks Romania.

"Do you really think he would go that far for just a toy? To have guards scattered all around the country to find you? I know him, and I know that he would go to the other side of the world just to get what he wants. And he wouldn`t chase just anything, only the ones that catches his eye. But you should know that he has different ways of loving and showing love. For example, you can`t compare his and France`s ways of showing love, each has his unique way. While France is more flirtatious, Turkey is tough. Also, he may show more care towards a friend than a concubine, but that doesn`t mean he doesn`t care for both. He just doesn`t like to show it much. This situation that you`re in may have started because of an obsession of his, but the fact that he is still chasing after you shows that you are more important to him than you may think" explained Heracles. Vlad was silent, staring at the cup of cold coffee that he still has in his hand. "You can think later about what I said and continue your travel towards your country. But he will not give you up so easily. He would probably send guards at my door just to be sure that I`m not keeping you here" continues Greece.

"Then I shouldn`t stay much longer. I don`t want others to get into trouble because of me" says Vlad, startled, and starts to get of the sofa. Before he does, Heracles puts a hand on his shoulder and stops him from getting up.

"You don`t have to worry about me, I can handle him. It`s you that he should not find, if you don`t want that. You should eat and rest until then. You can get what you want from the kitchen if you`re hungry. I`ll talk with some of my people to keep an eye around the place in case Turkey`s men come here and they`ll warn me when it happens. Then I`m going to take a nap because… (he hardly suppresses a yawn) it is almost time for me to sleep. And you should do that too."

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

It is almost night when Greece went to wake up Romania. "Vlad! Hey, Vlad! Time to wake up!"

Vlad turned to face the man whose hand was still shaking him. "Mmm, what is it? What`s the hour?" he asked sleepily.

"It`s almost 10 o`clock, but that`s not the point. I`ve been informed that some of Turkey`s guards are on their way here. You need to leave immediately" said Heracles in a rush.

"Wha… WHAT? Already?" Vlad`s sleepiness vanished completely.

"Take this backpack. I`ve packed some food for you, it should satisfy your hunger for two or three days. Now follow me, quickly! You`ll go through the backdoor" said Greece while taking his hand and leading him towards the back of the house.

When he was greeted by fresh air, Romania thanked Greece for his help and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

While going towards North, Vlad have seen a few groups of guards with cars driving around the towns he went through. Before crossing a bridge, he saw another car coming in his direction and hided under the bridge. While waiting for the car to pass, someone that he didn`t know was there started talking behind him.

"Well, well, well. You look like a strange fella" the stranger said in English.

Romania turned around quickly to see who was behind him. It was a guy that appeared to be in his mid-thirties, with long dark hair tied in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes that stare into the others soul. He was dressed in a dark tank top, a pair of jeans and black shoes. He also had a gun, a knife and a blowgun at his belt. Vlad knew instantly that this is a dangerous man.

"And what strange eye color you have there. You must be the fugitive they are looking for, right? They`ve said that you have red eyes, but I thought that it was a just a joke" continued the man.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Romania. _Damn,_ _I should have asked Heracles for a knife or something, but I didn`t think I would need any. What a great time to be without a weapon_, he thought.

"Who am I? I don`t say my name to just anybody, but I can tell you what I do as an occupation. I`m a bounty hunter. As for what I want, I want money of course. I`m glad that I`ve found you before others have. That way I can get a better reward if I play the cards well, if you know what I mean" said the hunter as he started approaching his prey.

_Oh no, I need to act fast! Too bad for losing the food, _thought Vlad. He threw the backpack towards the hunter`s face and quickly muttered a spell. Violet smoke appeared around them and clouded their vision as Vlad sprinted in the opposite direction. But he didn`t get too far as a dart flew towards him and stuck itself in his throat. He let out a gasp as he fell to his knees. He tried to walk further away but his muscles started to soften.

"I see you have some tricks up your sleeve as well," says the hunter as he approaches with the blowgun in hand. "Did you think that you could escape from me so easily? I`m not gonna let an opportunity like this pass through my fingers."

Before losing consciousness, a through formed in his foggy mind: _I`m going to be sent back to HIM. Or worse…_

* * *

Somewhere in Greece, two guards were talking about what some of their companions were doing in other towns.

"So the one we`re looking for wasn`t at that house from Athens that Mr. Adnan told Fakir and Onur to investigate, huh? What was that guy`s name again? Karuso, Karusi?" said one of them.

"Karpusi was the name, I think. I`ve heard that they had an awful time investigating that house. There were at least a dozen of cats in each room and some of them scratched them really bad. Who even keeps that many cats in a house anyway?" said the other.

While patrolling the streets and continuing their conversation, one of them saw something on a wooden wall. When they approached the place, they saw a piece of paper pinned to the wall by a knife. They took the paper and started reading what it said.

_I have the fugitive that you`re looking for, the one with red eyes and blond hair. If you want him, tell your boss to meet me at this address the day after tomorrow night at 1 o`clock. He needs to come alone and bring 100000 dollars, cash. If he doesn`t bring all the money, or if a see guards anywhere around the area, then I`ll kill the captive._

_Signed: The Bounty Hunter_

At the bottom of the page was the address at which Turkey has to come. The guards looked at each other, then one of then told the other to contact Mr. Adnan and tell him about what they have found.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

**Author`s note: I think there is too much drama in this story that I`m writing and I don`t know if it`s for better or worse (I guess I`ve watched too many drama movies in my life :)). But I will continue writing and I hope I`ll have the time and patience to continue my other story as well.**

**Anyway, here`s the next chapter; hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Sadik was pacing around the room when the phone rang. He went to answer it. As he listened to the person talking at the other end, he started clenching the receiver with such force that it was a wonder it didn`t brake. When the conversation ended, he threw the phone across the room and let out a roar that scared the servants from the hallway away.

* * *

Turkey took the plane and went to Greece. He made a reservation at a hotel from the town in which he has to meet the bounty hunter, also bringing the money that the other wants into a suitcase. He wanted to make sure that Vlad won`t get hurt for breaking one of this guy`s rules, but he would be a fool to just let him escape with the money so easily. So he and the guard chief planned what to do. The chief talked with some families from around the place where Sadik will meet with the hunter and arranged (with some money of course) for a number of guards to stay at their homes until they were needed. He also gave Turkey a device with which he could call the guards with a press of a button. Now all they need to do is to wait for tomorrow to come and see how things will proceed.

* * *

It`s ten to one o`clock at night when Sadik arrives at the destination. He is in front of an abandoned hotel in a small town in Greece. He looked at it for a moment before stepping inside with the suitcase in hand. He went into a grand hallway that was illuminated only by a few lanterns on the walls. Turkey has the feeling that the light only accentuates the feeling of desolation. He notes that a portion of the hallway is still kept in the dark and goes to see what`s in there. But he only takes a few steps in that direction when the hunter makes himself known.

"Have you brought the money?"

Sadik stands still and looks around for the direction the voice has come from, but the sound seems to come from every direction. He couldn`t see the speaker at all. "Yes," he answers.

"Are there any guards outside?" the man continues.

"No," Turkey says while still looking for the guy.

"Good. I`ll take your word, for the moment. Now put the suitcase on the table at the bottom of the staircase, open it so I can see the money, then take ten steps back and wait."

Turkey does as he is told and waits to see what happens. He sees a form at the first floor moving from a darkened area towards the stairs. He could now see the hunter as he steps into the light. The man descends the stairs at a slow pace with a gun pointing towards Sadik. With the gun still aimed in that direction, he puts a hand in the suitcase and takes out a bundle of money to examine it.  
"You`ve done well" says the hunter, now looking at Sadik.

"I`ve brought you the money, but I haven`t even seen him by now. Where is he?" asked Turkey, starting to get angry.

"Ah, yes, the captive. I`ve brought him. I am a man of my word, after all." The hunter closes the suitcase and takes it in his left hand, while with the other hand he keeps the pistol in Turkey`s direction. He moves backwards a few steps until he is near the wall and presses something on it with his elbow. The darkened area instantly brightens and Sadik remains shocked at what he sees. Corded to a column and gagged was Vlad. His clothes had a few cuts, he had multiple injuries on his face and his right eye was swollen. He was looking at his feet as if he was too ashamed for others to see him in this state.

"WHAT have you done to him you bastard?" asks Sadik, barely managing to contain his fury.

The man starts walking around the tied Romanian. Turkey presses the device hidden in his pocket without the other noticing.

"I was getting bored," the hunter begins, "and decided to have a little fun with him. Don`t worry, I didn`t damage him THAT badly" he says, smirking. "But I`m curious about something. You seem to care much for his well being, so he isn`t just an escaped prisoner, am I right? So what does he represent to you? Is he a friend, a relative… or your slut?"

"Don`t you DARE call him that!" exclaims Sadik as he takes a few steps towards the man.

The hunter quickly points the gun at Romania`s head and Turkey stiffens. "Take another step and I`ll shoot his brains out." Vlad`s chest was rising and falling at a quick pace while a bit of sweat formed on his forehead. "So he means that much to you, hmm? Then it would only be fair for you two stay together, even in death." At Turkey`s perplexed expression, the man explained further. "I`ve put a bomb in this place and the building will collapse with just a press of a button." He takes out a remote from his pocket. "I just want to make sure that no one will ever find me after I leave with the money. In this case, farewell." As he says this, the hunter presses the button and dashes through another door from behind him with the suitcase in hand. There is a loud noise as the building starts to shake. Turkey took a small knife from his pocket and ran towards the place where Romania was bound. He quickly cut the ropes while with the other hand took the gag from his mouth with a swift motion. He then grabbed his arm and they both ran towards the door while dodging the pieces that keep falling from the ceiling.

"We`re not gonna make it on time!" exclaimed Vlad. Everything around them kept falling apart and bricks were starting to block the door. They only had a few meters to reach the exit.

"If not us, then at least you!" responds Sadik. And with a powerful swing of his arm he throws Vlad towards the door. The Romanian felt the night air as he hit the ground. He heard a deafening noise and looked behind, expecting to see Turkey beside him. What he saw made his blood freeze. Turkey managed to get halfway through the door before a big part of the wall fell on his back and made him loose his consciousness. Romania rushed to his side and tried to lift the heavy object. A few guards appeared in the meantime.

"Please, help me take this off of him!" Vlad shouted desperately. With the help off the guards, the object was lifted and Turkey was taken out from under the rubble. The chief told some guards to pick Sadik up and take him to a hospital. He then turned towards Vlad.

"I assume you were the captive?" he asked.

"Yes," Vlad responds in a shaky voice. "Will he be all right?" he asks about Turkey.

"We don`t know, we can only hope. We`ve caught the bounty hunter as he tried to escape. If Mr. Adnan gets better, he will be the one to deal with him. Until then, he will be kept in a secured place were we can keep an eye on him. Meanwhile, you will come with us. Mr. Adnan told me that you aren`t a threat, so I don`t think is will be necessary to bind you. But try not to run away, OK? We spend quite some time searching for you" the chief tells him.

Vlad shakes his head as a sign that he understands and follows the guards as they make their way through the crowd of people that gathered to see what happened in that place.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

Romania was at the balcony looking at the sunset. He was back in his room at Turkey`s palace after the chief decided that the guards were no longer needed in Greece, so most of them returned to their country and old duties. He made sure to bring Vlad here as well after interviewing him about what had happened in the building. Men were placed to guard his chamber and servants were bringing food like the first time. Things almost looked the same, if it weren`t for the fact that Turkey was still in the hospital. A few guards remained in Greece at the hospital in which Sadik was still hosted to see if his condition improved and in case someone decided to hurt him in this state. Four days have passed since the incident and he hasn`t woken up. The doctor said that any normal person would have died in a situation like that, but he only has a few broken ribs and an ugly wound on his back that will heal in time. Now all they can do is wait and see when he will wake.

Vlad had replayed the events from that night over and over in his head. He couldn`t help the feeling that he should also be in a hospital bed in Greece right now, and not on a balcony in Turkey`s home. Sadik has saved him by throwing him out of the building before it collapsed, but he hasn`t been lucky to get out in time. The Romanian also remembers the outraged expression on Turkey`s face when the hunter called him a slut. He thinks about his conversation with Heracles and how the man has described Sadik. _Maybe he`s less a monster than I actually thought, _he sais to himself. While thinking about it, he should be glad that he is in this expensive looking chamber than the small room in which he has been kept by the hunter. That darkened room had only a bed, a sink and a toilet. The hunter only gave him a few slices of bread the whole time he was there, and came on a regular basis to beat him up for no particular reason. Here at least he is well treated and the servants bring him good food every day.

A knock at the door distracts his attention. "Enter," he answers.

A young servant walks in shyly. "You want be informed of master`s condition, yes?" the boy asks in his poor English.

"Yes, how is he?" asks Romania in turn.

"Received phone call, said that he has awoken a few hours ago. Broken ribs heal nicely, faster than normal person and he will be in condition to return at palace tomorrow."

"Thank you for telling me," says Vlad. The servant bows and leaves the room.

_So Turkey will be back tomorrow. I don`t know how am I should feel about his return. At least I hope he is in a better shape_, the Romanian thinks.

By now the Sun was already gone. He stays a few more minutes at the balcony before going back inside.

* * *

That next morning Turkey arrived at Ankara by plane. The guards that traveled with him from Greece made sure that a car waited for them at the airport to bring them back to the palace without any deductions, being considerate to his health. Now he was going to see Vlad before getting some much needed rest.

After waking up the first thing that he wanted to do was to make sure that the Romanian was alright. He remembered throwing him outside of the building and then everything getting black as he reached the exit. One of his men told him that Vlad was sent back to the palace and that he is well treated, but he wants to see him with his own eyes. _I`m glad that I was unconscious in those days, I would have been in greater pain with these broken ribs and all if not. At least they healed a bit in that time and the pain is tolerable now. Being a country has its advantages_, thinks Sadik as he heads towards Romania`s chamber.

He reaches the guarded door and knocks. Not receiving an answer, he opens the door anyway and enters, trying to eliminate the thought that something bad has happened. He is relieved when he sees Vlad snoring softly in bed, deep in slumber. Sadik approaches the bed and sits on the edge, watching the other sleeping. Most of the wounds have disappeared by now and the right eye appeared to be its normal size. He is dressed in the same clothes he`d seen him wear that night (he doesn`t know that Heracles gave Romania the clothes), only they looked cleaner this time.

He cups the others cheek in a loving gesture and watches with an amused expression as Vlad is trying in his sleep to banish what is bothering him. Romania opens his eyes after a moment and almost jumps out of his skin when he sees Turkey so close.

"Gosh, do you usually stare at people while they`re sleeping?" he asks, trying to calm his beating heart.

"Sorry, didn`t mean to scare you. How are you feeling?" Turkey asks him.

"I`m alright, I should be asking you that. Thanks, for saving my life," says Vlad in a small voice.

"You`re welcome. What`s wrong?" Sadik asks when Vlad is looking in the opposite direction with a sad expression on his face.

"These days I had been thinking about certain things," Romania starts speaking. "Putting away the past, until the night you saved me I have despised you for what you did to me before bringing me here (he is referring to the rape). All I wanted was to get as far away from you as possible. As I escaped, I tried to get back to my country through Bulgaria, but I found out that I couldn`t cross the border between Bulgaria and your country because there were too many guards there. I headed towards Greece to try reaching Bulgaria through his country. Then I have been caught by the bounty hunter…" Vlad shudders at the memory (he let aside the part about his meeting with Heracles).

"What happened then?" Sadik urges him gently, wanting to know more. He feels ashamed by what he has done to him after the meeting and now knows that it had been a bad thing to do, but he can`t turn back time. He can hardly control his outbursts and ends up regretting later most of the things he does in those moments. _I hope he will forgive me in time. As for the hunter, I will deal with him later. I`m glad that he has been caught_, Turkey thinks.

"He kept me in a small room, starved and beaten me, but that`s not something I want to discuss right now. What I`m trying to say is that, while being tied up, I was thinking about what the hunter would do to me after realizing that the waiting was for nothing, that you had no important reason to come for me, especially with the sum that he wants. I was very surprised when you actually came, even more when you brought the suitcase of money. Was the money even real?" asks Vlad, turning his eyes upon Sadik.

"I assure you that it was real money, none of it was counterfeit," answers Turkey. "Why did you think that I wouldn`t come?"

"Because it was a great risk… and I can`t be that special for you to do it," respond Romania with his eyes downcast.

The Turk puts a hand under the others chin and inclines his head so that they were looking in each other`s eyes. "What makes you say that you`re not special? Do you think I would have sent that many people after you if you weren`t important to me? I`m truly sorry for what I`ve done to you before bringing you here; there are times when I can hardly control myself and therefore I act in a violent way. I promise to try and make things right between us, if you`ll give me the chance. I would gladly risk my life for you again" he says with sincerity.

Vlad punches him lightly on the shoulder. "HEY! What was that for? I`m still injured, you know!" Sadik responds with indignation.

"I know, that`s why I didn`t punch you hard. DON`T say such a thing! You don`t even know how scared I was when I saw you unconscious under all that debris! It`s one thing to be scared that I could die by a madman`s hands, and another to know that another could have died protecting me!" the Romanian says in a serious tone, then continues with a calmer voice "But thanks again for saving me."

Turkey only nods and gets off of the bed. "I`ll go get some rest and let you be for some time. If there`s anything you need, just ask the servants and I`ll see if it can be brought to you." He heads towards the door and opens it. Sadik turns to look at Vlad one more time. "You may not believe me now, but what I feel for you is more than mere obsession" he says before leaving the room.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi, violence

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

******Author`s note: **From now on the story will be almost the same as the old one (just a few corrections here and there, but nothing new). I don`t know what else to write and I don`t want to change much either._  
_

**Hope you`ll still enjoy the story and post reviews to tell me what you think!**

* * *

_Every damn channel is in Turkish. __Why can`t they have at least a few in English so I may not die from boredom?_ thinks the irate Romanian.

There was not much to do at the palace. Turkey had some work to do and didn`t visit Vlad for some time. He didn`t want to let him leave the room, even with a guard or two as company, suspecting that he may try to run again (you can never be too sure with the sneaky Romanian). Sadik was going to give him the freedom of walking outside only when he was with him (and that maybe after finishing his duties). Vlad had asked the servants for some books or magazines to read. What they`ve brought were books about the country`s history (and Romania knew more about that then even the most documented historiographer) and product catalogues for women. So, nothing interesting.

With a sigh, Vlad turns off the TV and heads towards the bathroom. The day before, one of the servants had taken the clothes that were given to him by Greece to wash them and had brought him another iie and pair of boxers to change into. _I`m curious why he gives me such clothes. Or lack of_, Romania thinks. He throws the garments on the floor and steps into the cabin to take a shower. The climate in this region is a bit warmer to what he is used to at home.

* * *

"What are you doing running on the corridor in the middle of the night, servant?" one of the men that guards Romania`s door asks the boy.

"The guest asked for a late meal, is that a problem?" the servant responds.

"No, but don`t make any noise to wake the master."

"I won`t" and with that he enters the room with the tray of food.

The woman disguised as a boy closes the door carefully behind her and lets the tray on the ground. She approaches the bed where the man is resting on and takes out a small dagger from under her clothes. She is looking for a few minutes at the man sleeping peacefully on his back, then prepares to strike him in the heart. Before the blade makes contact with the skin, Vlad unconsciously turns around in his sleep and the dagger cuts his arm instead.

Romania screams as horrible pain tears his arm apart. The guards tear the door open and rush in. They grab the boy`s arms and hold him still, the dagger falling on the floor.

* * *

Sadik wakes with a start by a scream from the other room. "Vlad?" He quickly puts on a shirt and hurries to the others room. He stops for a few seconds at the door to realize what is happening inside. Romania was tossing in bed, a deep cut in his arm, while the guards were holding what appears to be a servant. He rushes to the bed and looks at the ugly wound.

"What happened here?" he asks the two guards angrily.

"This servant came to deliver a late meal to the guest, that`s what he told us. We heard a scream and ran inside to see him with a dagger above the bed, sir."

"Who are you and what have you done?" he asks the servant next.

"Don`t you recognize me, my love? Or have you forgotten about me since your infatuation is here with you?" the female responds. Sadik is shocked to hear the voice belonging to one of his concubines. "I don`t care what happens to me as long as I get rid of your `guest`," the woman continues. "The blow was intended to be in the heart, but he will die anyway from the venom that was on the dagger."

"WHAT?" Sadik pales at hearing this. "You, guard, take her into the cell and lock her there, I`ll deal with her later. The other one, go wake Akbaran and tell him to bring antidotes for the venom. And hurry!"

"Yes, sir!" The guards depart with their duties and Turkey and Romania are left alone. Sadik turns towards the wound and covers it with his mouth, extracting the venom out and spiting it on the ground repeatedly. This proves to be a hard task while keeping the restless Romanian still with his body. Akbaran, Turkey`s doctor and friend, comes soon in the chamber, fully awake now.

"Here it is. Continue getting the venom out of the body while I give him this." The doctor injects the antidote in the other arm and brings a glass of water with painkiller in it to the man`s lips, but Romania turns his head in the other direction and continues to whimper in pain.

"Shhh Vlad, you`re going to be alright. Just drink this and the pain will go away, shhh" Sadik tries to calm him with a soothing voice while holding him in his arms. Wanting the pain to end, Vlad opens his mouth and drinks all the liquid without other objections. Akbaran puts the glass aside and waits for the patient`s breathing to calm down. Eventually, Vlad`s panting ceases and a bandage is wrapped around the wound.

"He will be fine in the morning. You did well my friend. We would have lost him if we wouldn`t have been on time."

"Please don`t say that, I`m still trying to calm down and digest what has happened. Thank you, Akbaran."

"You`re welcome, it is my job to cure people and help a friend. Now that my services are no longer needed, I will retire to my room to get some rest. You should too, is has been a stressful night for both of us. Good night."

"I will. Good night, old friend." As the door closes, Sadik lets out a breath and looks down at the now peaceful Romanian in his arms. "I was so close to losing you tonight" he whispers as he strokes his blond hair with one hand. Vlad moves a little closer to him in his sleep and smiles as the hand continues its gentle movements. "I should have been around you more these days, but I was busy with affairs for both my country and yours. No matter how much it pains me, that woman will be punished for harming you, little one. I`m not gonna leave you out of my sight for long ever again" Sadik murmurs to the sleeping man beside him and closes his eyes.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I`m gonna post the remaining chapters now.**

**Hope you`ll enjoy!**

* * *

Vlad lets out a sound of frustration as sunlight illuminates his face. _I don`t want to wake up. It`s so warm and cosy._ Unfortunately, the light proves to be too unnerving for his eyes and he finally wakes up... and nearly yelps when he sees the masked face of the sleeping Turkey. He remains paralyzed for a moment, too shocked to move. An arm was around his middle and was holding him in a possessive embrace. _Why is HE in bed with me? Wait, did he..._ he looks at himself and breaths a sigh of relief. _We both have out cloths on, so we didn`t have sex. Thank goodness._ He studies his face for a while. _At least he doesn`t have that smug grin on his face when he sleeps. I wonder why he keeps that mask on all the time. Maybe to intimidate other people, or to simply hide an ugly pimple with it._ He giggles a bit at his last thought. _What bothers me the most is that I feel kind of safe lying with him like this. _

Romania moves slowly to get out of bed without waking Turkey. Sadik senses something in his sleep and tightens his grip around the other nation. He accidently presses on the wound and Vlad lets out a scream. Sadik immediately wakes up at the sound.

"Don`t do that! It hurts!" says an angry Romania. It takes a few seconds for Turkey to realize what has happened.

"I`m sorry, I didn`t mean it."

"Sure, whatever, I`m getting out of bed." He tries to get up but Sadik wouldn`t let him. He embraces him more firmly instead, being careful not to touch the wound.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you give me a good morning kiss" says a smirking Turkey. He enjoys this a bit too much.

"And why should I do that, you maniac?"

"Because I want one. And I saved your life for the second time last night. Or have you forgotten that little detail?" Sadik whispers in his ear. Romania blushes as the hot breath tickles his skin.

"I know that I had been stabbed in the arm, but I don`t remember much of what happened after that. I was in too much pain."

Sadik becomes more serious and starts explaining. "One of my concubines sneaked in your room dressed as a servant and stabbed you while you were sleeping. The hit was meant to be in the heart, but luckily it missed and cut your arm instead. I thought it was just the cut that mattered but I found out that venom was infiltrated in the wound. I called for my friend that is an expert in medicine to bring an antidote while I was extracting the venom out of the wound. You gave me quite a scare back then." Sadik finishes the story and brings him a little closer to him. Romania was deep in thought and didn`t see the tears in his eyes. A choked sob escaped Turkey`s throat and Vlad raised his head to look at him, surprised.

"You are... crying?" He raised his hand timidly and touched a trail left on his face by the tears.

"Please, don`t ever do that again. Don`t ever leave me" Turkey whispers and places his head on top of Vlad`s, trying to calm his breath. Romania remembers a soothing voice and arms around his body from when he struggled with the pain the night before. Was it Sadik?

"What happened to the woman?" he asks after a while.

"She is currently in one of the cells of the palace, but I will deal with her today. She will be punished for what she did."

"I hope you won`t be too cruel with her, I don`t exactly blame her for what she did" Vlad replies in a small voice.

"What? Why would you say that?" asks Sadik with astonishment.

"I presume she had been jealous. Maybe she thought that by eliminating me she would gain more attention from you," the Romanian answers.

"That still doesn`t give her the right to do something like that! But I`ll be merciful. I would need another kiss in exchange. That means you`ll have to give me two kisses."

"That`s not fair" says Romania.

"Oh, I believe it`s fair enough."

"Fine! Two kisses. Will you let me go after that?"

"Of course" he replies, smiling. Vlad stares at his lips for a few second. Still thinking things over these past days, the Romanian has decided to try becoming closer to him. Turkey has saved his live twice by now, so he should at least get to know the man better. He knows that Sadik has a complex personality, but it was rare to see him showing any weakness as he did just a moment ago. _Does he really care for me that much as he tells me_?, Vlad thinks. He approaches the other`s face and gently kisses him. Sadik places a hand on the back of the smaller nation`s head and rotates him until he lies under him, on his back. He kisses back with insatiable passion until they are both out of breath. "That`s one" he replies to the flustered Romanian looking back at him through half lidded eyes. He closes the distance between them and captures his lips in a tender kiss this time. This one was sweet and loving. "And that`s two" Sadik whispers after breaking the kiss. He steps aside to let Vlad get up. Romania raises himself shakily on his arms and looks anywhere besides Turkey.

"I`ll need to look at your arm."

"What?" Vlad asks with surprise.

"Your wound. The bandage needs to be changed."

"No, no, it`s fine. I can take care of it."

"If you`re sure. I`m going to bring some bandages. I want you to bath until I return for the wound to be cleaned," Turkey tells him before leaving. When the door closes, Vlad lies down in the bed and hugs one of the pillows in frustration. _Why do I feel this way? It`s not like I like him. I mean, I hate him of course, but I do like the way he kisses. _He touches his lips with his hand._ I don`t know what to feel anymore._

* * *

Sadik returns to find Romania`s chamber empty and hear the sound of the shower running. He puts the bandages and alcohol on the nightstand and walks towards the bathroom. Careful not to make a sound, Turkey opens the door and stares at Vlad`s naked form in the cabin. The Romanian was with his back towards him so he doesn`t see his stalker. iShould I sneak behind him? No, that would most likely upset him./i Sadik admires his body for some time, then goes back into the room to not be caught and waits for him to finish his shower.

Vlad comes out from the bathroom dressed in the iie and boxers and finds Turkey on the balcony looking at the city below.

"You are back" he says simply.

"Yes. You can treat your arm now" and gestures towards the items on the nightstand.

"I will. Thank you." Romania sits on bed and begins to take off the wet bandage. He lets out a hiss as the bandage peels off a part of the dried blood.

"Here, let me do it." Before the Romanian could stop him, Sadik sits next to him on the bed and takes his arm in his hands. He gently starts to take off the bandage, being careful not to disturb the wound to much. Next he picks up the alcohol.

"This is going to sting" he warns and looks at Vlad`s face to see if he should continue. Romania bites his lip and nods. Turkey holds his arm and puts a bit of alcohol on the wound. Vlad stifles a scream and becomes rigid for a moment, then relaxes. Sadik finishes by wrapping the bandage around the wound.

"There you go" he says, still keeping the arm in his hands.

"Thanks." Romania looks at the arm. "You can release my arm now."

"Oh." Sadik lets go reluctantly. "I`m going to see the woman. I`ll return eventually."

As he leaves, Vlad thinks about how gentle he was when he treated his wound.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you could have done? He is a nation, his whole country would have collapsed if he died!" Turkey shouts at the woman from behind the bars.

"A nation, you say? So, he is the same as you. No wonder you like him more than a mortal like me. Too bad I couldn`t kill him, his people would have suffered as well."

"Don`t make me come in and slap you, woman! I loved you before, but I don`t think you deserve any more kindness from me. I see now what you really are."

"And you think you are better than any of us? You are what your people make you to be. You are just a puppet like the rest, you and your stupid `lover` as well!" she spat the word lover like it was poison to her lips. Sadik grips the bars angrily and the woman takes a step back in the cell.

"I don`t wish to hear any more insults from your mouth! I came here to find out why you have decided to betray me!"

"WHY? I`ll tell you why! All those night you came to us, you wanted us to please you, to make you feel loved. But did you love us as much as you love HIM? Every night after you made love to one of us, you started groaning and muttering the same word "Vlad" in your sleep. Then after your `guest` has arrived, you wouldn`t visit any of your concubines! You think we didn`t know that your `guest` is the one that stole your heart? So we talked and reached the conclusion that the best way to get you back is to kill him. I volunteered to do the task. I found out where you`re keeping him and dressed as a servant boy to get into the room and stab him with a dagger soaked in venom. As you know, that didn`t work quite well in the end."

"So now I know that it isn`t safe to keep all of you in the palace anymore. You are going to stay for two more weeks in this cell with only bread and water, then you`ll be taken to a place far from here and never return. The other traitors will also be banished. Consider yourself lucky because this isn`t the punishment that you deserve, but I feel merciful today. What a pity, you satisfied me so far." He leaves.

The woman lets out a cry of despair after the door closes.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

After leaving the cell, Sadik takes a moment to pull himself together._ I can`t believe I`ve been betrayed by my own women. I only hope Vlad will be safe from now on._ He signs and heads towards Romania`s bedroom. He reaches the door and knocks. Not receiving an answer, he opens it and steps inside. Vlad is standing at the balcony, deep in thought. He didn`t hear the knock or the man walking in. Sadik looks at his back, when an idea comes to him.

"Would you like to go to the garden?" Romania turns to face him.

"Huh? I`m sorry, I wasn`t paying attention. What did you say?"

"I asked if you would like to go the garden with me." Vlad stares for a few minutes before responding.

"Sure, why not" he answers a bit uncertain. For days he had wanted so badly to get out of the room, only that this time he wasn`t so sure that he wanted Turkey to go with him. _Well, there shouln`t be any harm._ _At least I can go out for a while_.

"Put these slippers on and follow me," Sadik says and hands him the shoes.

* * *

They have been walking on the decorated corridors for some time, neither speaking. Romania was admiring the architecture of the palace as they passed by. His eyes lit up when they arrive in the garden. Orange trees where everywhere, with paths and small fountains between them and benches where you could sit down to relax in the shade.

"It`s so beautiful!" he says in awe.

"Yes, it is" answers Sadik, his eyes locked on him. Vlad doesn`t observe this.

"I bet you can`t catch me!" Romania throws a playful look towards the astonished Turkey and runs off through the trees.

"Hey, wait up!" He runs after him. "I`ll catch you, you little prankster!"

"You wish!" Romania yells back. Sadik finally catches up with him and brings an arm around his middle. Vlad loses his balance and they both fall rolling on the ground, with Sadik ending on top of him.

"I win!" Turkey says triumphantly. Romania starts laughing. "What`s so funny?"

"I`m happy, that`s all. I haven`t felt so free for such a long time." Sadik stares at his face, mesmerized by the strange glow he found in those red eyes. Vlad stops laughing and looks at him with interest. He raises his hand and touches the others face. Turkey closes the distance between them and presses their lips together. The kiss is slow at first, then becomes passionate and desperate. He reaches for the cord from Romania`s iie and unties it, letting the cloth slip a little on the shoulders. Suddenly, Vlad breaks the kiss and shakes his head.

"No, no! Stop! Please, stop." Sadik recovers and gets off of him in haste.

"I`m sorry, I shouldn`t have…" He reaches out his hand to help him up, but the other has already raised and has taken a few steps away from him.

"I don`t know what I should feel towards you! It is so hard to hate you when you behave like this! You kept attacking me and making fun of me in my youth, then you come one day to rape and abduct me, and now this! I`m tired of all this" he says the last part in a small voice. Turkey watches as the other struggles not to cry. He approaches him and lays his hands on his shoulders.

"Don`t touch me! Let go of me, I should hate you! I should…" the Romanian tries to push him away without succeeding. His tears were falling freely now. He tires from the struggling and frustration and lets himself be absorbed in the others embrace. Sadik holds him as he weeps, not caring that his shirt is getting wet. They stood like this for a while, even after Vlad stopped crying. Rain starts to pour from the sky.

"We should go inside." Turkey says and looks down at the Romanian who was trying not to collapse in his arms. "You`re too tired to walk."

"No, I can stand on my… Eep!" He was picked up bridal style. "What the… put me down!"

"I`m carrying you this way, whether you a like it or not," Sadik tells him while walking towards the palace. Romania closed his mouth to stop the upcoming retort. He was too tired anyway. He lets his head rest on the others chest and listens to his heartbeat. _This isn`t so bad actually. But I shouldn`t get used to it_, he thinks, letting sleep take him.

* * *

Romania wakes up at the feeling of someone playing with his hair. He opens his eyes and sees Turkey wide awake beside him, one arm under his head and another in his blonde locks.

"Good morning, sunshine" he tells him with a smile.

"Mornin`," he answers shyly, remembering the outburst. "What time is it?"

"Quarter after eight in the morning." Vlad looks around and realizes that they are in another bedroom. This one was even bigger than the other and had different shades of green and silver.

"Do you like our chamber?" Sadik asks as he watches him examining his surroundings. The Romanian turns towards him with a confused expression on his face.

"`Our` chamber?"

"Yes, ours. This is my bedroom, but you`re going to sleep here with me so I can keep an eye on you."

"Hmph, I don`t need a babysitter."

"I`m not babysitting, I`m keeping you near me because I don`t want anything bad to happen to you again." _Not to mention that I like being around you_, Sadik thinks cunningly.

"Right. I still don`t like the idea of someone watching me," Vlad still insists.

"Why not? I`m sure that you realized by now how attractive you are. I don`t think I`m the only one that noticed you." He leans close to the blushing Romanian and whispers in his ear. "I guarantee you`ll get used to my presence soon. And even start to enjoy it" he says the last part with a passionate tone. A tremor runs through Vlad`s body at Turkey`s words.

"Are you hungry?" Sadik changes the subject.

"Huh? Um, yeah. Food sounds good," Romania says quickly, trying to clear some unwanted images that came to his mind. _But are they really unwelcomed?_, he couldn`t help thinking.

Turkey reaches for the tray with breakfast placed on the nightstand and puts it between them. There were slices of bread with butter and jam, honey, boiled eggs, olives, baklava, börek and two cups of tea.

"Help yourself" he says as he takes one of the cups and a piece of börek.

* * *

Five more days have passed without incidents. Vlad would wake in the morning wrapped in Turkey`s arms, then both will eat breakfast and take a walk in the garden (one day Sadik picked a fey oranges from the trees and gave them to him, telling him that he can have as many as he likes; they enjoyed the fruits sweet juice as they stood on a bench). After that, Sadik would go to his study to read and sign documents (he wouldn`t let Romania near that chamber), then return in the evening to spend his time with the Romanian in their bedroom and discuss about things. In this time, Vlad began to warm up to him. They talked about hobbies, music, their countries cultures and most anything that came through their minds. Romania was nervous the first night they had to share the bed, saying that he would ratter sleep on the floor than on the same bed with the other, but he finally agreed, staying on the other side, far away from the other. During the night, Sadik would turn around and embrace him, but the other stopped minding after a while and enjoyed the feeling of another body beside his.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi, violence

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" asked Vlad, having a blindfold around his eyes.

"You`ll see, it`s a surprise" Turkey tells him and leads him through the palace towards their destination. "We`re here. You can get the blindfold off now."

Romania does as he is told and gasps at what he sees. Sadik has brought him to his special place: the grand bathroom. The pool has been filled with warm water before their arrival and soap bubbles were floating on top. Aromatic soaps and soft towels were on the edge.

"This is my private bathroom. No one knows of this place, apart from me and a few servants. Not even my concubines knew about it," says Sadik.

A warm feeling was making its way in Vlad`s chest. _Not many people can come to this place, and he has brought me here. It must be special to him._ He puts his hands on the iie and looks in Turkey`s direction.

"You`re going to bath with me, right?" he asks him, a bit unsure.

"Don`t worry, I promise I won`t do anything funny. And I`ve already seen you naked, so you don`t have to be shy in front of me" Sadik answers with a wolfish grin. Romania stays still for a moment, but decides to trust Turkey that nothing `bad` will happen and takes his clothes off, however with his back towards the other. Sadik hardly contains his lust at the sight of the naked Romanian._ I must have patience._ He undresses and steps into the pool as well.

Vlad is playing with the bubbles as Turkey watches him from the edge. _At least he smiles more often. I should have shown him this bathroom sooner_, Sadik thinks. He lets more warm water flow in the basin when it starts to cool. They wash themselves (individually) and relax until the sun sets, red light filling the room and giving it a warm glow.

"Mmm, I feel so relaxed. Thank you for bringing me here" Romania mutters with his eyes closed, lying in the water on the edge of the pool beside Turkey. He unconsciously leans closer to him until he rests his head on his bare shoulder. Sadik looks at him with surprise and gently puts an arm around his middle.

"You`re welcome. I`m glad you enjoyed yourself." He then he murmurs "I love you" without realizing it.

Vlad opens his eyes for a moment, then shuts them with a sigh.

* * *

Since he walks in the palace with just a few garments on him, Sadik has decided to buy some new clothes for Vlad.

When the Romanian asked him why he only gave him an iie, he answered that he doesn't have any clothes that would fit him (that and the fact that he couldn't give him a servant's or woman's clothes).

So he takes Vlad and a servant (to carry the things they will get) with him to the bazaar. He tells the excited Romanian not to go very far from him because the place is usually very crowded (Vlad thought for a moment to run away, but put the idea aside).

He lets Romania look at clothes displayed in the stores window and choose what he likes for Turkey to buy him. They`ve bought by now a few shirts, pants, underwear and two pairs of shoes.

"I still have some money left. If you want anything else, tell me" says Sadik.

"Okay. I want to go to that store over there to see what it has." Vlad goes a little in the front, when suddenly a hand grabs him from a corner and drags him behind a store. Another hand is placed around his mouth to stifle his scream.

"Hey Ro, calm down, it`s me." Vlad recognizes that voice and turns around to look at his friend.

"Didn`t think I will find you, huh?" Bulgaria asks him.

"Bogdan! It`s so nice to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, of course. Now come on, we`re getting out of here." Bulgaria begins to walk in the other direction with Romania`s hand in his, but an image with a sad Turkey crying the words `I love you` comes to Vlad`s mind. He digs his feet in the ground.

"Wait, I can`t go with you."

Bulgaria stares at him, incredulous. "What? Why not? I knew something bad has happened when Turkey asked to speak with you, so I started searching for you the moment you didn`t respond to your cell phone. It took me about forever to find you, this country isn`t small you know. Why won`t you come back with me? Has he done something to you?"

"No, no. He didn`t do anything `bad` to me. I just... can`t leave him like that."

"You`re starting to scare me. I don`t know what he has done to you, but believe me when I say that we`re leaving this place right now!" Bulgaria starts dragging Romania away, when a frantic Turkey spots them and heads towards their location.

"Crap, he has seen us! Quick, we don`t have much time!" says Bogdan, still trying to make his friend move.

"No, please, you don`t understand!" Vlad wants Bulgaria to understand that Sadik won't harm him, at least not on purpose.

"Ro, I`m sorry to do this, but it`s for your own good" and hits the struggling Romanian in the head hard. Vlad immediately goes limp in his arms and Bogdan puts him on his shoulder and starts running.

"Get back here this instant before I put my guards on you!" yells Sadik from behind them. Bulgaria was running between houses until Turkey lost sight of them.

"Now where did he go?" says Sadik to himself and runs in a completely different direction.

"Phew, I lost him" Bulgaria mutters from inside the abandoned house. He found this house randomly while searching for Romania. He looks at his unconscious friend in his arms and thinks of what to do next. _I bet he`ll put the guards to search for us. I`ll better remain here until darkness falls, then I`ll sneak past them and head towards the airport._

With that in mind, he sits on the floor to rest until the moment to take action arrives.

* * *

When night finally comes, Bogdan gets out of the house and carefully walks on the streets with Vlad in his arms, searching his surroundings for any danger. Some guards were indeed looking for them, but every time one got too close Bulgaria will hide behind a building and wait for him to pass by. The airport wasn`t too far, only a few hundreds of meters ahead.

He sneaks around a guard, when Romania suddenly wakes. "Oww, my head. What`s going on?"

"Shh, be quiet or they`ll hear us!" Bulgaria whispers to him.

"There they are, I found them! This way!" a guard yells towards the others.

"Shit! They`ve found us!" Bogdan leaves precaution to the wind and starts running towards the airport. He almost reaches his plane when he hears someone speaking.

"And where do you think you are going with my guest?" A chill runs through Bulgaria when he realizes to whom the voice belongs to but he doesn`t stop running. To his shock, the plane was surrounded by guards and there was no way to pass.

"Now, be a good boy and come here so we can talk" Turkey speaks. "You really thought that you could escape so easily? Vlad belongs to me, and you`ll be punished for trying to escape with him."

"NO, don`t punish him! He is my friend! I`ll stay with you, just let him go!" Romania begs Sadik.

Turkey looks for a moment at the afflicted Romanian before replying. "I won`t do that. He harmed you and took you away from me. I do not accept something like that. I believe a bit of whipping will teach him a lesson."

"DON'T DO THAT! Do you really want for me to change my impression of you? Staying with you made me realise that you are not the monster that I first thought when I have been brought at the palace. I've found out what a wonderful person you are under that hard exterior and I know now that you trully care for me. Please, let him leave and I promise that I'll remain here with you!" Vlad was desperately trying to approach Sadik while Bogdan was holding his arms. The Turk was looking at Vlad with a surprised expression.

Bogdan was hissing in his friends ear. "Are you nuts? This is Turkey we`re talking about! Look at what he has done to you!"

Sadik turned his head towards Bogdan. "Silence, Bulgaria!" He addresses Romania next. "Alright, I will grant you this wish and let him leave. But if he ever tries to reach you, I won`t hesitate to put him in a cell. Is that clear?"

"Yes" the Romanian says in a small voice. He turns towards his neighbour.

"Bogdan, you can go now. Please, don`t try to save me again. I will be fine, I promise. He isn`t as bad as you think he is."

"I can`t leave you..."

"You MUST! I don`t want you to get hurt because of me, you're my best friend. Take care." They embrace with such force, neither wanting to let go.

"When will I ever see you again?" Bogdan whispers.

"I don`t know. I hope it will be soon," the other replies.

Bulgaria steps out of the embrace and looks at him for one last time. "Good luck. You`re my best friend as well. Don`t forget about me."

"I won`t. Good luck to you too."

With a heavy heart, Bogdan turns on his heel and walks away towards his plane. The guards step aside to let him pass.

Romania watches as the plane takes off into the sunrise, a tear falling from his eye.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

Vlad had been sad for a few days before starting to enjoy life again. He wouldn`t eat much in that time, saying that he wasn`t hungry, making Turkey worry and believing that he`s trying to starve to death.

Today is the second day after the end of his depression. He is his cheerful self now, walking around the garden in some of the clothes bought from the bazaar and listening to the birds singing.

"I wish I could have had my pan flute with me right now" he says after a while.

Turkey is silent for a minute before teplying. "I think I can get you one. Let me see if I have it in my home." Romania looks at Sadik`s retreating back with confusion. _He has a pan flute at the palace_

Turkey returns with a original Romanian pan flute in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" Vlad asks him in amazement.

"I have it from my time as the Ottoman Empire. I used to keep things from the countries that were under my domination." he responds, a little ashamed. The Romanian furrows his brow at hearing the information, but accepts the instrument with a smile.

"Can you play it?" asks Turkey.

"I can play very well actually, since this instrument is kind of a symbol for my country." He starts playing the song `The Lonely Shepherd` with such skill, that Sadik remains dumbstruck. He swears that even the birds have fallen silent to listen to this amazing creature singing the beautiful melody. _Simply divine_, was all he could think of.

As he finishes the song, Romania looks at Turkey and smiles. "Your mouth is open."

Sadik reacts after a few seconds. He closes his mouth and stares at him further. "Whoa, I didn`t know you could sing THAT well!"

Vlad blushes. "Was that a compliment coming from the serious Turkey?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn`t I compliment someone that has such a talent?" says Sadik.

"Well, I could sing more if you like."

The day slowly passes by, with Sadik listening to more Romanian songs in the garden.

* * *

"You can use the Plough to find other constellations. Follow the curve of the handle and you arrive at the star Arcturus that is part of the constellation Bootes. If there was a hole in the bottom of the Plough saucepan, the contents would drip down to Leo, Regulus being its brightest star."

They were at the terrace on top of the palace, stargazing. Vlad looks with fascination at the night sky as Sadik shows him some of the constellations. After a while he can hear the sounds of a violin playing.

"Is that a violin?" he asks, wanting to be sure.

"Yes. One of the neighbors is a musician, but he usually plays during the day so the sounds don`t travel that far. He`s probably getting ready for a big day." They listen to the music for some time until it changes into a merry waltz.

Turkey gets up and offers his hand to Vlad. "May I have this dance?"

Romania stares at him with amazement, but takes the hand and lets himself be leaded towards the middle of the roof. They start waltzing, Vlad a bit unsure at first, but relaxing in time and letting himself go with the rhythm of music. _He knows how to dance as well_, thinks Sadik. As the music becomes slower, Romania lets his head rest on Turkey`s chest. Sadik encircles him in his arms and stops dancing, enjoying the warmth of the others body. They remain like this for a short time.

"I think I`m falling in love with you" Vlad whispers, not raising his head. Turkey stays still, not believing his ears, then looks at him for any sign to tell him that he isn`t dreaming.

"What did you say?" he asks in a small voice.

"I said that I`m falling in love with you, Sadik," Romania confirms, looking up at him with a serious expression. _This is the first time he is actually saying my name_, thinks Sadik. He stares transfixed as Vlad slowly brings his lips to his in a gentle kiss. He moans at the feel, nearly forgetting where he is. All that he can think of is how lucky he is to have this incredible person in his arms, all for himself.

When the kiss ends, the Romanian takes his hand and leads him towards their bedroom.

* * *

Turkey gently pushes Romania to lie on his back on the bed.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks his lover.

Vlad answers him with another kiss. "Before knowing you, I would have said no. But now I know what I want. I want you to make love to me tonight, Sadik."

Turkey likes the way his name sounds coming from those lips. He smiles and bends down to lay butterfly kisses on the other's neck. He starts to unbutton the shirt and touch the exposed flesh with his lips. Romania purrs as the lips travel further, leaving a hot sensation behind. He yelps when Turkey puts his tongue in and out of his navel in a sensuous way. He reaches for Sadik`s shirt and pulls it over his head. Turkey locks their lips in a passionate kiss and brings their clothed erections together, making Vlad arch his back in pleasure. He doesn`t waste any more time in getting the rest of the clothes off of them and admires Romania`s body with lust filled eyes. He gets the lube from inside the nightstand and puts some on his hand.

"Just relax" he tells him as he inserts a finger, then two. After making sure that it`s okay to continue, he inserts another one. Vlad stiffens as the fingers stretch him in a scissoring motion, but lets out a load moan when they touch that special spot in his body. Knowing the other is ready, Sadik slowly pushes his cock inside of him. A tear falls from Vlad`s eye and Turkey kisses it away.

"Bear with me, it will become good soon" he soothes him. After he is fully inside, he waits a bit for the other to get used to the sensation, then pulls out and brings it back in, creating a rhythm. Romania has forgotten about the pain as wave after wave of pleasure crosses him from head to toe.

"Sadik, I can`t keep it much longer. I... I will..."

Turkey brings his mouth close to his ear. "Then let it go. Come for me" he says in a tone that makes the Romanian cum instantly. Sadik comes shortly after, screaming Vlad`s name.

They lie there panting, Turkey moving after a while to extract himself and pull the sheet on top of them.

"Good night, my love" he says in a sleepy voice, his head on top of Vlad`s.

"Good night... si eu te iubesc (`I love you too`)."

To Be Continued...

(Author`s note: the song `The Lonely Shepherd` is played by Gheorghe Zamfir, a Romanian pan flute musician who has received 120 golden and platinum disc awards and seld over 200 million albums. You can search `Einsamer Hirte` on Youtube to hear the song)


	14. Chapter 14

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

Sadik smiles when Romania wakes up beside him. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" he asks cunningly.

The Romanian raises an eyebrow. "I believe you already know the answer, so I don`t need to tell you."

Turkey chuckles and caresses his cheek lovingly. A strange expression appears on Vlad`s face. "What`s wrong?"

"Why do you wear that mask all the time?" Vlad asks.

Sadik is a bit taken aback by the question. "I, don`t know why I still wear it. Habit, I guess. I used it in the past to appear mysterious and to terrify people. Now it has become a part of me" he says, embarrassed.

Romania reaches his hand to touch it. He traces the smooth surface with his fingers. Turkey places a hand on top of his on the mask.

"Take it off" says Sadik.

Vlad looks at him with questioning eyes. "Are you sure?"

Sadik smiles at him. "I want you to see all of me. No more secrets between us." He closes his eyes when Romania lifts the mask from his face with gentle fingers, then opens them to look at his lover with sparkling green eyes.

The other`s breath is taken away by the intensity of his gaze. "You should show your face more often, you have beautiful eyes."

"Not as beautiful as yours" Turkey whispers back. "Your eyes were the ones that made me fall in love with you the first time I saw you after you regained your Independence."

A sad expression crosses Romania`s face. "Usually others are afraid of me. They think I am a vampire by my looks."

"Then they are fools for not seeing how wonderful you truly are" he says in a serious tone.

"You amaze me, Sadik. You wouldn`t think about me like that in the past."

"Because I was also a fool and you were young. I may be many things, but I`m not a pedophile."

They fell silent, each with his own thoughts.

After a moment, Vlad spoke. "In the beginning you said I am an obsession for you. I thought that you would keep me here until you tire of me, then let go of me."

Sadik sighs. "Yes, that`s what I thought as well at first, but I guess my feelings for you were stronger at the time I took you to my home. I didn`t want to lose you and I still don`t. I`m happy when I`m with you and when I manage to make you happy as well. You are everything I need." He leans towards Vlad`s face and kisses him on the forehead. "I love you" he whispers.

* * *

Today Turkey told Romania something that made him ecstatic for at least a few hours. They were going back to Vlad's country.

They packed a few things (and Turkey has also taken a lot of money) and went to the airport to embark on the plane towards Romania.

"Where do you want to go first, once we arrive?" he asks Vlad on the nearby chair.

"I want to go to my place to get some things, then I`m going to show you some of the most beautiful places in my country," the other replies.

"Okay, you`re the guide."

* * *

After the plane arrived at Bucharest, they took a taxi to his house (Romania wanted desperately to change; he likes the cloths bought by Sadik, but he wants to feel like he is truly back home and wearing some of his helps him feel more comfortable). Then Vlad takes Sadik for a ride around the Palace of the Parliament.

"Wow, you`re people sure know how to build!" exclaims Turkey with his mouth agape.

"I knew you would be impressed. But this is just the beginning," Romania tells him, smiling.

Sadik leans closer to the other and whispers: "Then go ahead, impress me more."

* * *

They traveled from place to place, Vlad showing him the Apuseni Mountains (Turkey complaining from the cold), monasteries in Northern Moldavia, the Danube Delta, castles, The Transfagarasan Route, medieval towns (such as Sibiu, Cluj-Napoca, Brasov, Sighisoara), the Muddy Volcanoes (located in the commune Berca, Buzau County) and other locations he could think of. They were now staying at a hotel from Constanta with view towards the Black Sea.

"Your country is truly beautiful. No wonder I wanted to conquer it in the past."

"Ha, ha. Not funny, Sadik. You wanted the whole Europe back then, remember?" Vlad tells his lover.

"Yes, but not anymore. I realized that it`s better to let others have their own land. Conquering all may give satisfaction for a while, but their beauty will pass in time."

"Such wise words you say. You`ve changed. You are not the same as when you first came to my country hundreds of years ago" says Romania.

Sadik reaches his hand to touch Vlad`s face. "I`ve changed because of you, little one. You`ve shown me that what I was doing was wrong, and I`m grateful for that. Thank you."

"You`re very welcome" Romania answers with a smile.

Turkey captures his lips in a tender kiss and lets the shirt slide off his shoulders.

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Pairings: Turkey/Romania, slightly Romania/Bulgaria

Warnings: foul language, yaoi

Fan-made names: Romania-Vlad Ionescu, Bulgaria-Bogdan Georgiev

Characters thoughts are written in italics

I don`t own Hetalia characters

* * *

**Author`s note:** _Hidekaz Himaruya _says in one of his notes: "one of my history books about WW1 called the relationship between Austria and Romania a "one sided romance" - Austria tried his best to make Romania one of the Central Powers, but in the end Romania "broke his heart" by aiding the Allies (Russia). It was also mentioned that Hungary was jealous of Romania, for the special treatment the country got from Austria. But I guess that is just one of many points adding to their hate relationship." I don`t know how true that is, but I`ve put it into the story anyway, so the readers will know about this little detail.

* * *

Turkey and Romania arrived before the meeting has started, holding their hands. Some nations were looking at them with confusion, others didn't take notice. Vlad saw Bulgaria and went towards him. He was a bit nervous, not knowing how he will be greeted by his friend, but Bogdan was happy to finally see him. They talked about what happened during the summer, Bulgaria more worried about Romania`s time with Turkey.

"Don`t worry, he was really good to me. We are even engaged now" he says nervously, showing him the ring around his finger. It is a simple titanium ring with a small diamond in the band. Bogdan`s face fell for a moment but he quickly masked it before Vlad could see.

"Well, congratulations then. If you`re happy with him, then that`s all that matters." He embraces him. "I hope at least he`ll let me see you more."

"He will, I`ll talk to him," Vlad assures his friend.

Bulgaria went to sit at the table when a voice addresses Romania from behind.

"I see you are engaged to Turkey. I can`t imagine how someone can even STAND you! Perhaps you two aren`t that different after all."

Vlad turns around to face Elizaveta. "Go insult someone else, Hungary! I don`t want to hear anything YOU say, of all people."

"I`ll probably do that, it`s better than speaking to the likes of you. Oh, before I forget, take THIS!" She hits him on the head with her frying pan.

"OWW! What was THAT for?"

"For annoying me to no end, that`s what," she replies.

"I`ve had enough of this!" He takes out his sword and swings it towards her. She blocks it in time with the frying pan.

"Oh no you don`t!" she says and prepares to hit him again. Before the kitchen utensil reaches its target, it collides with a curve-bladed sword.

"If you ever come near him at a distance of less than five meters, I`m gonna invade you, mark my words." Turkey tells her in a frightening tone.

"What? You will do no such thing! You gave up conquering countries long ago!" she shouts at her former enemy.

"Try me!" And with that said, Sadik throws the frying pan away with the sword and takes Vlad by the hand, marching out in the opposite direction.

* * *

"OK, did everyone have a good time during summer? I`m sure most of you got laid for an infinite number of times because it`s the best part of the year for that kind of activity. But let`s see what we will be discussing today! This meeting will be about…" America continues his rambling for a few more hours.

Austria was staring the whole meeting at Romania from beside Turkey with a sad expression on his handsome face.

"It sucks that your crush is with someone else now, right Austria?"

He turns to his left to glare at Prussia. "Can you `please` lower your voice a little?"

"Don`t worry, the nations from nearby are asleep and Hungary is too busy sulking," says Gilbert.

Roderich looks in Hungary`s direction to see her muttering curses under her breath. "I see."

"So, you still haven`t told him by now how you feel, huh?" The ex-nation was having too much fun annoying the musician.

Austria was starting to get angry. "I gave him a lot of hints by now!"

"If you mean that trying to make Romania one of the Central Powers is an act of love, then you are a bigger idiot than I thought!" Prussia replies.

"What more would you want me to do? I wouldn`t do that to just anybody!"

Gilbert looks at Austria with seriousness. "It wasn`t enough. You should have told him. He probably thought that your offers were something to aid only your interests, not an act of love."

Roderich didn`t want to discuss the past with Gilbert, of all people. "How do you know that? And why are we even having this conversation?"

"One: because that`s the first thing that comes to a nations mind. And two: because I know how it feels to care for someone and the other not returning your feelings." Austria stares at the other with bewilderment. He has never seen Gilbert acting this serious and talking about his feelings before. Prussia continued. "Do you want to go to a fancy bar tonight?" becoming his old self again.

Austria looks thoughtful for a moment. "As long as Elizaveta doesn`t find out."

"No problem, I don`t think she will observe. Awesome, she still hasn't stopped sulking by now! I think she is the veeeeerry jealous type of girl… if she is a girl, you can never be too sure."

This picks Roderich`s interest. "Jealous?" he asks.

"Why, of course. Are you that dense to not see? Why do you think she hates Romania so much? Transylvania is one of the reasons, but she is actually jealous because of the special treatment he got from you that time."

"I, didn`t know," Austria mutters, his eyes downcast.

"Pfft, right, nothing new. Just so you know, my awesome offer still stands."

"Alright, I`ll come. But don`t you dare say a word to Elizaveta!"

"Yeah, yeah. See you at 9:00, at my place" says Prussia, grinning from ear to ear.

"What? You didn`t say anything about your place!"

"That`s the meeting place. Don`t back down now, you said you`ll come. So be a man of word and get your ass to my awesome place tonight! You`re gonna have the most awesome time of your unawesome life!" Gilbert says with enthusiasm, then gets off of the chair and leaves Austria`s side.

"Yupy, I can`t wait" says Roderich with a bored voice.

* * *

"Where would you want to go now?" Sadik asks Vlad after the meeting.

"To your place. I don`t think I`ve seen much of your country in the daylight," the other replies.

"Are you sure you don`t want to stay longer in your country?"

The Romanian thinks for a few minutes. "How about we stay for a few months in each other`s country? That way we won`t feel homesick and also do our duties."

Turkey smiles. "That`s a very good idea, love."

They are sitting on a secluded bench in one of the parks of Rome, Romania with his head on Turkey`s knees and Sadik running his hand through blonde locks.

"Um, I want to ask you something" says Vlad after a while, a little nervous.

"Go ahead."

"Can I see Bulgaria from time to time? He is my best friend, maybe one of the few I have, and I don`t want to leave him behind" he whispers.

Sadik looks at his lover`s hopeful expression, then lets out a sigh. "I guess you can, as long as he doesn`t get too protective over you. That`s my job" he answers with a smile.

Romania gives him a kiss of gratitude. "Thank you, Sadik. I love you."

"Seni seviyorum (`I love you`), my Romanian."

The End

**(So this was the story. Maybe some of you are wondering why the two of them are even together, but this is more of a Stockholm Syndrome kind of story. I wrote this story in a rush about an year ago because it kept staying on my mind. Some have said that the actions that are taking place can`t be plausible in real life (and I realized that they were right) so I`ve started rewriting it a few months back. I don`t know if I did a good job but I`m just happy that I`ve finished it so I can find some time to do the other story. **

**If you want you can look for me on DeviantArt were I`m gonna subscribe Flele shells, Lilith faces and maybe even make a shimeji or two after I`ll finish "Magical Miracle" (btw I already have two Flele shells there: a Nekotalia France cat and a Romania shell that I`m very proud of :))**

**My DeviantArt nickname is HEADfarintheCLOUDS**

**Don`t forget to leave reviews! Bye!)**


End file.
